Oftentimes motorcyclists want to be able to transport their motorcycles from one location to another location without having to ride the motorcycle. Some motorcyclists, if they have a truck large enough, will mount their motorcycles in the bed of their trucks. Others will have to purchase a trailer and tow their motorcycles to the desired destinations.
Mounting motorcycles in the bed of a truck eliminates a significant amount of additional space in the truck that can be used to carry other equipment, tools, accessories, necessities, and the like. In addition, it can be dangerous to try to ride or push the motorcycle up a ramp to get the motorcycle into the bed of the truck.
The trailer takes up a significant amount of additional space at the home. In addition, moving the trailer around can be cumbersome.
For the foregoing reasons there is a need for a lift system that does not consume a significant amount of space in the vehicle, is easy to use, and easy to store.